Timeline
Timeline to events on Sodor. 1806 *Plateway from Ward Fell to Balladwail built. 1810 *Plateway from Ward Fell to Balladwail is closed and torn up. 1853 *The Sodor and Mainland Railway is built. 1864 *Skarloey is built. *Talyllyn is built. 1865 *Skarloey arrives on Sodor. 1866 *Rheneas is built and arrives on Sodor. *Dolgoch is built. *Skarloey has trailing wheels added to improve stability, and has a cab installed. 1878 *Falcon is built. 1870 *The Wellsworth-Suddery Railway is opened. 1875 *Stepney is built. 1879 *Duke is built, and shipped to Sodor. 1880 *The Mid Sodor Railway is opened. *Sir Topham Hatt I is born. *Boxhill is built. 1883 *The Tidmouth, Knapford and Elsbridge Light Railway is opened. 1896 *Godred arrives on Sodor. *Ernest arrives on Sodor. *Culdee arrives on Sodor. *Shane Dooiney arrives on Sodor. 1897 *Construction on the Culdee Fell Railway begins. *Wilfred arrives on Sodor. 1900 *The Culdee Fell Railway is opened. *Godred is scrapped after a fall. 1901 *The Culdee Fell Railway is re-opened after receiving further maintainance following the events of Godred's death. 1903 *City of Truro is built *Falcon arrives on Sodor 1904 *City of Truro becomes the first engine to reach 100mph. 1906 *Freddie is built 1911 *The Reverend W. Awdry is born. 1912 *Stepney is rebuilt. 1914 *The North Western Railway is formed from the Sodor and Mainland, the Tidmouth, Knapford and Elsbridge Light and the Wellsworth and Suddery railways. *Sir Topham Hatt II is born. 1915 *Thomas is built and arrives on Sodor *The Ballahoo tunnel is built. *The workshops at Crovan's Gate are established. *Victor is built 1916 *The Tidmouth-Arlesburgh branch is built. 1917 *The Peel Godred electric engines arrive on Sodor. 1918 *Gordon is built. 1920 *Edward arrives on Sodor. *Stuart is built and arrives on Sodor. *Henry is built. 1921 *Edward is rebuilt. 1922 *Gordon arrives on Sodor. *Flying Scotsman is built. *Henry arrives on Sodor. *James and the red engine (Eagle) arrive on Sodor. *98462 and 87546 arrive on Sodor and are shortly sent packing. *A second bore is cut for the Ballahoo tunnel after Henry stops in the original. *Henry is released after Gordon breaks down. *Luke is built 1923 *Victoria arrives on Sodor and is made into a summerhouse at an Elsbridge orchard. 1924 *The Reverend Teddy Boston is born. 1932 *Stanley is built 1936 *Green Arrow is built. *Hiro is built 1938 *Freddie arrives on Sodor *Spencer is built 1939 *Gordon is rebuilt. 1940 *Christopher Awdry is born. 1941 *Stephen Topham Hatt is born. 1942 *Rosie is built 1943 *Bridget Amanda Hatt is born. 1945 *Rosie arrives on Sodor *Rocky is built *Hiro arrives on Sodor *Elizabeth arrives on Sodor *Millie arrives on Sodor 1946 *James is overhauled. *Thomas is given his branch line. 1947 *The Mid Sodor Railway and the Tidmouth-Arlesburgh branches are closed. *Duke is sheeted and abandoned in a shed. *Falcon and Stuart are purchased by the aluminium works at Peel Godred for an expansion project. 1948 *The North Western Railway becomes officially known as the "North Western Region of British Railways". *Bertie arrives on Sodor. *Terence arrives on Sodor. 1949 *Henry, Gordon, and James go on strike. *Percy arrives on Sodor. *Merrick arrives on Sodor. *Owen arrives on Sodor. 1950 *Henry is overhauled. *Rheneas is overhauled. *Falcon and Stuart are sheeted. *Henry is rebuilt into an LMS Stanier Class 5 following his crash. *Victor arrives on Sodor and fell into the Sea *Luke arrives on Sodor 1951 *Toby's tramway closes down. *Toby arrives on Sodor. *Stuart and Falcon are purchased by the Skarloey Railway and renamed "Peter Sam" and "Sir Handel" respectively. *Skarloey is overhauled *Cora is purchased for the Skarloey Railway. 1952 *Trevor is sent to be scrapped. *Queen Elizabeth II visits Sodor. 1953 *Trevor is purchased by the Vicar. *Edward is overhauled. 1955 *Duck arrives on Sodor. *Mark V arrives on Sodor. *Gertrude and Millicent arrive on sodor. 1956 *Sir Topham Hatt I dies. 1957 *City of Truro visits Sodor. *Diesel visits Sodor. *Ada, Jane and Mabel arrive on sodor. 1958 *Rusty arrives on Sodor. *Duncan arrives on Sodor. *Skarloey returns from being mended. *BBC producers make a documentary about the Skarloey Railway. 1959 *Donald and Douglas arrive on Sodor. *The spiteful breakvan is crushed by Douglas. 1960 *Sodor Construction Company is Formed *Kelly arrives on Sodor *Isabella arrives on Sodor *Ned arrives on Sodor *Nelson arrives on Sodor *Alfie is built and arrives on Sodor 1961 *Daisy arrives on Sodor. *The Peel Godred EMUs arrive on Sodor. *Diesel returns temporarily following Percy's accident. *Diesel 10 is built 1962 *Mavis arrives on Sodor. *Rheneas returns to the Skarloey Railway. *Lord Harry arrives on Sodor. *Alaric arrives on Sodor. *Eric arrives on Sodor. 1963 *Stepney visits Sodor. *The Diesel visits Sodor. 1964 *The Tidmouth-Arlesburgh branch is re-opened, to be serviced by Duck. *Culdee returns to the Culdee Fell Railway. *Lord Harry is renamed "Patrick". 1965 *Shane Dooiney returns to the Culdee Fell Railway. *The one-hundredth anniversary of the Skarloey Railway is celebrated. *BoCo arrives on Sodor. 1966 *Bill and Ben arrive on Sodor. 1967 *Bert, Mike and Rex arrive on Sodor to service the Arlesdale Railway. *Reverend W. Awdry and Reverend Teddy Boston visit Sodor. 1968 *7101 arrives on Sodor. *Flying Scotsman visits Sodor. *199 arrives on Sodor along with 7101, and is sent back after he fails on the level crossing. *7101 is renamed "Bear" and renumbered D3. *Oliver, Isabel and Toad are rescued by Douglas and arrive on Sodor. *Dulcie, Alice and Mirabel are saved from scrap for service with Oliver and Duck. *S. C. Ruffey is scrapped. 1969 *Bulgy arrives on Sodor. *Duke is discovered by Fergus Duncan, the Reverend W. Awdry and the Reverend Teddy Boston. *Arry and Bert arrive on Sodor 1976 *Jock is built. *Bert is rebuilt with a larger boiler. 1980 *Thomas is overhauled. *Diesel 10 arrives on Sodor *Splatter and Dodge arrive on Sodor *Lady arrives on Sodor 1983 *Old Stuck-Up visits Sodor. *Duke is fully restored. *Sir Handel visits the Talyllyn Railway. 1984 *Annie and Clarabel are rebuilt. 1985 *Blister I and Blister II arrive on Sodor. *Madge arrives on Sodor 1986 *Sir Handel is rebuilt. *The Reverend Teddy Boston dies. *Sigrid of Arlesdale arrives on Sodor. 1987 *Mavis is involved in a collision with a lorry. *Bulstrode is turned into a children's playground on a beach. 1990 *After Privatisation, the name "North Western Railway" becomes official. *Thomas is invited to a railway show in York. *Frank is re-engined. 1993 *Henry is overhauled. 1994 *Wilbert visits Sodor. *Barry is rescued and arrives on Sodor. 1995 *The Golden Jubilee of the Railway Series is celebrated. 1996 *Ivo Hugh is built. 1997 *The Reverend W. Awdry dies. *Sir Topham Hatt II dies. *The Railway Series books are discontinued as a total of 40 books. *Cranky arrives on Sodor *Derek arrives on Sodor *OId Slow Coach is Discovered at the Scrapyard 2000 *Thomas and the Magic Railroad is released. 2002 *Salty arrives on Sodor *Harvey arrives on Sodor. *Jack arrives on Sodor and Joins the Sodor Construction Company. 2003 *Emily arrives on Sodor. *Spencer visits Sodor. *Fergus arrives on Sodor. *Arthur arrives on Sodor. *Murdoch arrives on Sodor 2005 *The 60th anniversary of the Railway Series is celebrated. *Molly arrives on Sodor. *Dennis arrives on Sodor. *Neville arrives on Sodor. *Mighty Mac arrives on Sodor. 2006 *The manager of Anopha Quarry is visited by the police after Henrietta is booked for allowing workmen to ride on her balconies. *Freddie returns to the Skarloey Railway. *Rocky arrives on Sodor *Jeremy arrives on Sodor 2007 *Victoria is returned to service. *Whiff arrives on Sodor *Billy arrives on Sodor *Hector arrives on Sodor 2008 *Stanley arrives on Sodor *Hank arrives on Sodor *Flora arrives on Sodor 2009 * Thomas discovers Hiro. * Charlie arrives on Sodor 2010 *Stepney, Bluebell, and Captain Baxter's overhauls are completed, and the Bluebell Railway celebrates its 50th anniversary. *The Railway Series celebrates its sixty-fifth anniversary. *Wilbert is scheduled to be back in service after a major overhaul. *Dash and Bash arrive on Sodor *Ferdinand arrives on Sodor *Scruff arrives on Sodor *Dart and Den arrive on Sodor 2011 *The North Western Railway celebrates the Reverend W. Awdry's 100th birthday. *Belle arrives on Sodor *Flynn arrives on Sodor 2012 *Winston arrives on Sodor *Stafford arrives on Sodor 2013 *Connor visits Sodor *Caitlin visits Sodor *Stephen arrives on Sodor * Porter arrives on Sodor Category:Content